Misadventures Of Blazblue 1
by Ruke Norz Terumi
Summary: Join the cast of BLazblue and their Rule 63 selves of whacky outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

Allan was inhaling the seither like a fish and had mutated into a ''trash heap'' much like Arakune-hime, yet he had no was of seeing and cornas in his past, yet now Allan looked like a monster he flew through the Boundary and opened himself once he found Bloodedge. ''T s s j'' He said. ''Bitch don't act like we ain't telepathic, now let me fucking think!.'' Bloodedge said. ''Jin Kisaragi give him to me, I need his to freeze me.'' Allan said. ''Before I do that, let me be-oh god you stink-polite I'm Ragna Kisaragi, got a fucked up past but a fun present.'' ''Y...O...M...Ike. '' Allan said. ''Because he is my best br.'' Ragna said. ''I hate him.'' Allan said. Bloodedge was clapping. ''...M..,Al..A..N' Allan told him. ''Why the hell do you need my brother to freeze you?'' Bloodedge inuqried and then thouht 'that crazy gay bastard.'' ''...Urt...An..Ody..'' Allan told him. ''Follow me.'' Ragna said. As they floated Allan loked at Bloodedge's right arm. ''Ra...G...U..Azure.'' Allan complimented. Truly if Arakune wasn't the only monster Ragna and the others could understand. ''Oh I forgot to mention we aren't going to the N.O.L. Offices'' Ragna said. 'Who thought you how to read thoughts? It's different from telepathy.' Allan asked telepathiclly. ''Hm. My brown friend was my second teacher but..It's difficult to say the first guy's name.'' Ragna told him. ''...I was taught by Kzuma,'' Allan let Ragna know as he had predisposed knowledge of the bounty on Bloodedge's head. He had one on his own. 20. thousand. Bloodedge had lead him to a riverbank, Jin held a glass of red wine in his left hand. ''Brother'' he said after taking a sip. Allan swiftly ran in front of Jin, ''Jin Kisaragi freeze me, so I won't be a danger to anyone...Is...SE!'' He shouted. 'Oh god that smell!?'' Jin thought. Ragna looked down and saw a pinic blanket and sat next to Jin. ''ICE!'' Jin shouted and froze Allan now looking at Bloodedge, ''so who the hell was he anyway?'' Jin asked. ''Name's Allan'' He told him and onlooked the now ice sculpture. The end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Noel was out comparison shopping with boy Tsubaki-a strict violation of the Bro Code-and later they were going to meet up with boy Makato. But now they were trying out radical clothing. ''SO what do you think of my sis' uniform? On Me.'' Boy NOel asked. ''Someone get me a bucket!'' Boy Tsubaki shouted. ''Here!'' An employee handed him it from outside the waiting rooms and Boy Tsubaki puked in it. ''Jerk!'' Boy Noel said storming back in. ''Argh..If there is a malovent God kill me now.'' Boy Tsubaki groaned. Boy Noel came out weraing an DQ black tee with the mouth sipping on a shake and boy jeans and tears on his face. ''OKAY fine! before people think we're a couple, you can dress like Noel!'' Said Boy Tsubaki. Hugging his best friend Boy Noel shouted ''thank you'' and got back into the changing room. Later they had left the mall to meet boy-Makoto at a park; he is collecting nuts. ''Oh my MAKOTO, frwends!'' He shouted. ''Hey!'' They said with their eyes closed and waving. ''Someone get Boy-Tao!'' Boy Makoto screamed joyfully. ''Does he even know how to work a cell phone?'' Boy-Tsubaki asked Boy Noel. Before anyone could answer Boy-Taokaka had descended the tree boy Makato had been climbing. ''I had a pic of meatbuns on my phone.'' ''I just sent it to him'' Boy-Makoto admitted. ''But both Taos havr paws with pads underneath'' BOy Tsubaki said worried and eyes down. Boy-Makato ate a nut and said ''And someone get the other boy-Tsubaki!'' ''What do ya want me to do, open a portal'' Boy Noel asked. Out of a spur of energy Boy-Makoto glomped his friends. ''Yes that would be perfect!'' Boy Tsubaki checked the time, thhen boy-Tao pounced them, then groped their nipples. ''Stop it Tao!'' They shouted/protested. ''Meatbuns! Meow buy me meatbuns!'' Boy Tao said ''Okay just get the hell off us!'' Boy Noel said. ''Tao in order to have your meatbuns the others have to purchase them first. And in addition have to walk to Orient Town.'' The Other Tsubaki said, formally. ''I opened a portal from Daggertail100-onii's universe and got him.'' Boy Makoto admitted, pleasurably. 


	3. Chapter 3

After boy-Neol had bouht boy-Taokaka his meatbuns they had meat up with Girl-Noel and Girl-Tsubakis along with the others. They greeted each other and decied to get Neol's band to preform, THe got on stage and began singing girl-noel's original ''Neon Captivity''. ''_You were the one that sent my soul on fire, you ignite it set in higer and higer. With your Lightt Your guidance I find that only in time we can expire! The Earth moves slowly due to the calamity trigger on man, IT ALL STARTS WITH A BANG, then WAR TRIGGGER WAR, the death of a millions never end the count of our endless overpopulation._ WITH YOUR SEED WITH GURRGLE AND SPILT THE MOTHER FUCKING SHIT OF THE BLACK BEAST OUT' WE grow tiredly quick of it summoing the Six Heros to end it quick! YOU are a part of me never near nor abov me but in my head, I hold you dearly to my heart and soul, you are what gives me life, we are what gives them _THE MOTHER FUCKING KNIFE _ with the last burret we glaz together brave forever in the destruction of the culdron and of all evils, YUKI TERUMI and his monad all his children, THE ISZNAMI, MASTER RELIUS, THE IDEAL OF HIS PUPETS, The Yukiansa, and Izayaoiyoi. THE KILLER OF SQURREILS, THE ONES WHOM LEERK IN THE DARK the demon with souls. The Sols. ALL GOOD ALL NEATURL ALL of these things _EVEN THE ILLUIOS OF PEACE religions, and belief must to give cloriform and taken the fuck out! ASSISANTED BY NOT WHAT IS FOREVER DOOMED TO BE BELIVED AS A GOD OR BEING OF HIGHER DIVIENTY BUT BY GOGGGOOOOODDDD! _THOUGH THE SLEF ALL ILLUSION MAY END, THROUGH STRUGGLE AND TRHURMIPENT THE LIFE PATH MAY BRING PLEASURE! WITHOUT THE BRUE OR NOX ARCHENEMIES OR GIMIORE we are not powerless WITH MAGICK ._ WE ARE MUCH MORE CAPALBE OF BEOMCING STRONGER THROUGH MEANS PHYSICAL! PROOF BY THE ONLY EYES THE MASS MAJORITY HAS KNOWN! WITH THE SIGNLE LAST BREATH THAT IS NEVER OWNED THE KID DEATH SALL BE SOWn _REAPED is the falseaities of our own dreams, in order to make what we desire actuality we must be doers. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SOCIETY BOX! FUCK THE SYSTEM and repent thee shalt not! AN IRON WILL IS ALLL IT TAKES TO STRIVE FOR WHAT IS BEYOND GREAT! FOR THE INNER OASIS DOES NOT EXSIST! THE OCCULT TECHERS OF MAN….WE only LIVE. To ENLIST.

THERE ARE NO ELITIST!''

Once finished they met up with Girl Makoto and their friend Swotoi...Whom Makoto called ''Swotoi Swotoi'' and everyone else decided to call him that as well. You see Swotoi had been working for Dr. Hazama for quite some time now-an the author would not like to bore you all with the details-and Makoto had taken a liking to him. Swotoi had pink eyes, fair skin, and black hair. a black and gold trenchcoat the gold is only on the front of the collar down to the waist. A black shirt and black pants two new additions are "Dr. Hazama buttons" on the trenchcoats and sneakers. Swotoi was a renaissance man and equal to his boss and MAylord Hazama and Maylord Yuki Terumi. Why, he was even around when Maylord Hazama confessed for Maylady Nine! Swotoi is liked by everyone except Relius-becasue he is well, a bastard-the bloke even informed his mates of a conspircy that they were all living in a vitural world played by people in the eight dimension-but not to bore you wtih that you wanna see wacky adventures, right?! Well tune in next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just wana say that my tulpas/version of Taokaka and he Rule 63 self are smart-intelligent, XD they went to shool in my head, don't like it. Don't blame me, talk to them.

* * *

Girl Swotoi and Boy-Makoto had been eating luch after Girl-Swotoi had come from the fishing hole. Girl Swotoi had given him a kiss and the author went back to write his yaoi.

Boy-Tao had broken the fourth wall by leaving the vitural world to stretch out his eight dimensional self's legs and bu Boy-Rachel and boy-Kokonoe for some food. ''GOOD AFTERNOON YOU GUYS! I WANNA GO GET SOME MEATBUNS!'' He said very energetically. Boy=Kokonoe was pissed. ''Ugh Tao what the fuck, go get Amane I'm busy!'' He retorted and Boy-Tao jumped on his bed ''But I don't know where, he lives meow!'' Then he groped Boy-Kokonoe's nipples, and Miss Tager walked in grumbling, then laughing. ''Maybe I should come back a little bit later.'' She said.  
''OH Hell no y-you'l help T-Tao find out where Amane lives!.'' Boy Kokonoe screamed between gaps and stuttering.  
''Alright Boy-Tao follow me.'' Miss Tager said as he left her and Kokonoe's bedroom and opened a door in the living room.  
''WHAT meow! You mean Amane lives here the whole time meow?!'' Boy Tao said surprised.  
''Yes.'' Tager said.  
Amane's door was opened and he stoped playing video games to look at his two guest, he waved at them.  
''Hey wanna get me some food?'' Boy-Tao asked, drooling.  
''Hmm. Boy-Tao don't you have a job.'' Amane asked.  
''Meow, but you've got money. Boy-Tao spent it all, besides boss man won't let Tao eat all the food he wants during work hours.''  
Amane got up and closed his shirt. ''Alright let's go, hang on.'' He told Karuga, Azarel, and both Barrets/Bullets that he was going out to buy Boy-Tao some meatbuns, and he might go to a gay rave later.  
Boy Tager gulped and went pale from his side of the world. ''...After reading Karuga's mind..I'm freaked out at saying, 'Aw that's cute, you should brin Girl-Tao

for the first part.'' Azarel finsihed.  
''BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE ANY BOOBIES!'' Girl-Kagura screamed into his mic at the others who were online.  
''Yes there will meow, they can't resist the Tao.'' Girl Tao said into her mic, ''NOw I'm going to write Yuri own our special RP website Issiah/Izaya Smith gave you. Meow'' She then logged off.  
Amane shurugged ''Well guess I'll take Boy-Tao, and his sister later than.'' And with that Amane left...In the end he and Boy-Tao got their meatbuns and a few kisses and social links from guys at the homosexual rave. 

* * *

AN: A special thanks to the cast of BLazlue's 100% real eightdmensional selves and the tulpas for being thall, and kind, and sweet, and creepy. Next up is CarlxKanon (( some oc I found on Deviart, I don't own him or anything of Arc System Works. I'm just an otaku that cosplayed as Maylord Hazama-the best way I could-once for Kanon's stuff check the purpleclover comic strips on deviart. I forget her usuer name, visit my buddy Xdante1's Blazblue Talk show for that information. ))


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon ask Xdante1 for the Purple Clover comics whomever made those comics probably owns Kanon,.

Boy-Ritchi had gotten drunk and beers duct taped to his hands. He was about to make everyone cosplay and LAARP as random characters from Blue Exorcist but they all walked away. Boy-Ritchi had gotten the idea from the girl-Ritchi from The Blazblue Talk Show and tried it before yet today not everyone was feeling up to it. So he just cosplayed as Medeka from Medeka's and Kanon had opened the fridge and got out a can of whip cream ''This should do just nicely.'' Kanon said as he and Carl walked to the bedroom, behind the closed door they began singing BOTDF's Candyland…To each other and Carl stripped off his shirt and laid on the bed as Kanon took the top off the whip cream and pressed his finger aginst the nozzle so whip cream could squirt on his nipples. Carl moaned as Kanon licked the whip cream off with his tongue. Kanon took off his pants and boxers and they began singing BOTDf's Rise And Shine to each other. Next Carl took the can of whip cream and sprayed Kanon's anus and licked and tickled it. Kanon sexy-ly crawled on the bed with his tongue out of his mouth and a condom and fruit roll up on his dick. Carl deep throated Kanon and removed the candy with his own tongue and slowly pulled his head back to eat the treat so he wouldn't choke on candy and dick. He then stuck his tongue out, begging Kanon for more. Kanon grabbed the back of Carl Clover's head and Carl made an ahego which displayed how the boy begged for more. Kanon's heart throbbed as he shoved his dick into Carl's mouth after Carl tucked his lips under his teeth and laid his tongue close enough to his chin. After five minutes of a blowjob and ball juggling Kanon made Carl cum from anal stimulation.  
''Hey guys may I borrow the whip cream?'' Ragna asked the knocking of the door.

Azrael had been in a fight with some guy equally as buff and strong as him named Jared. The others had invited him to dinner with Ragna's child wife yet he wanted to fucking kick this guy's ass. Azrael had sechuled another match with Jared whom was a freelance hero much like Deadpool and the fought till the Sun went down and Came back up three times. Azrael had said-during the fight-''A man does not feel fatigue when fighting.'' And he nearly killd Jared but Jared begged for his life and told Azrael he'd fuck him, to which Azrael responded ''I'll just fuck you to death.'' Then he thought _'Man I hae a weird playlist, but nothing is manlier then music.'_ And Azrael ripped Jared's clothes off and as he wanted to go back home to Ranga, Sucy, and the others he rested his clothing on the ground near a pile of junk, as they had fought in a Junk Yard. Jared took a rubber from his destroyed ants and placed it on Azrael He shut one eye from the blood that was running from his eyebrow and licked his lips and gave Azrael head from the tip of his dick to the shaft and Azrael moaned saying ''A real man moans while having sex.'' And chuckling. Then he spit on his palms and frotted Jared and ended the day.

Hazama was about to meet with his band Deevloution Intake to preform a few songs and have fun. To be honest Hazama had met them in another dimension and even though some members had died they had become his family. Hazama even adopted them and opened up to all of the members of DI and their friends, family and framily. Terumi even loved them. And they all loved eggs, by the time Hazama and Yuuki made it to Orient Town Mitchel had been preforming. There are a lot of people in Deevloution Intake so we'll just call them DI for short. They had preformed three songs from their old album Orbs when Mew, James and Jason were alive; Rotation, Chakra, and Speed. And DI preformed their new song What The What. Once the connect was over Ragna applauded with one hand with Sucy. ''Hey hand on you guys, we've gotta get Ruke. He should be the last member of DI.'' Yuuki had said as Hazama got in DI's lightship and contacted Ruke via video chat. ''Namaste Ruke-onii. Would you like to join our band, like officially?'' Trollzama asked.  
''Fuck. I'm busy right now, can't.'' Ruke replied.  
''Aw but come on, _dude_'' DI said.  
''Nope. Just make a clone of me.'' Ruke told them.  
''Like, really.'' Hazama asked.  
''You gotta be shitting me!'' Ragna said delivering Di's flatizzas and eavesdropping on the conversation.  
''Hey Mr. Ragna The Bloodedge of the Six Heros.'' Ruke said nicely.  
''But dude you've gotta join. We need another vocalist.'' DI said. Ruked laughed.  
''Alright fine, I'll come when I have time off, I'm busy right now so fukc off.'' Ruke said.  
''Cme on man just one song, write it with us.'' DI said, to which Ruke sighed.  
''Piss off.'' Rke said angrily.  
''Come on now your getting like me, swearing to damn much, how will you get fangirls?'' Ragna asked.  
Ruke growled and chewed his lip. ''Alright fine.'' Ruke said then got Yuuki's permission to enter DI's ship.  
And thus once Ragna left DI began writing a new song, which turned to be an album which Ruke was okay with. Once he left Hazama and Yuuki gathered around the artificial logfire and began telling them the story of how Hazama went insane, Yuuki was up next. ''It was a day just like this and I was going home, then as assassin came up to me, Let's call him Diablo, so Diablo used the Ruby Mind Eater spell on me. But after a while-once I was hospilatized-I killed Diablo and had the spell lifted by my friends Mark and Roy, the Ruby Mind Eater had two effects and affects on me. Making a total of four. But I won't bore you with the details. But Mark, Roy, and me went to this acient temple of the Old World and found this golden treasure and after singing Blood On The Dance Floor's Yo! Ho! Unplugged we bust open the fucking mother. There was a curse by the great Gods of Old, Vos, Siriti, and some other fucking mother, whose name is in Spanglish. But in the language I'm speaking-Japanese-it's Ami. Boys, Girls, I tell you this fucking mother Ami was the worst of them all he nearly killed me-we were messing with some voodoo shit mother fuckers and father voodoo is some ancient magick. After Mark and Roy watched me get that fucking treasure I felt this seither enter my ear lobes and That my dear adults. Is how I became insane. Did I mention Ikilled Ami? NO? Well, I tell you scouts. It. Was. Well.'' Hazama said. And now it is Yuuki's turn.  
''Well my story isn't as chill as Terumi's but my family was killed by a great goat demon Kiru-or what evs them monsters from Pacific Rim are called, ptff nerds. And so seither went into my head took, did I tell you guys that I hear voices?!'' The he got a flashlight and turned it on under his chin and made an ahego next Yuuki leaned in close to them. ''Em' voices are people you know bois. They're the best persons I know.'' Said Yuuki.  
''Hm I think I was born with the hallucinations Maylords.'' Kazuma said as he left to retrieve and read an H.G. Wells book and come back to the fake camp fire.  
''What about you Maylady Hazako?'' DI asked.  
Hazako posed for this one. ''Alright you ship pettelers as long as there's only pet dogs in here I'll tell ya!''  
''It was me and these three pirate chicks we were…Wait how did I become insane, oh well I don't recall.'' Hazako said. DI fell back in their chairs anime style.  
''OH that hit on the head made me remember, I was horseback riding into this cave-hang on I'm getting a text from the Tsubakis.'' She read it to everyone, ''OH. MY. GLOB. THIS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR A ROMANCE STORY WE HAVE TO TELL-'' Then Makotos butt in and Hazako still read it to everyone. ''NOELLERS!'' Hazako continued with her story ''SO there I was like a crusader just cruising on land with my horse and I entered the cave it was rich with seither how I was able to withstand it I have no idea. But I was on a mission I had to get some research done for the N.O.L. and the cave was the only way to my destination. I was attacked by a angel named Yuri and couldn't complete my mission, but this cave was also filled with silver but that's another story for another time.'' And with that Hazako ended to story to take a nap.

''What about you Maylady Yuuki?'' DI asked.  
'' The same thing that happened to Boy Yuuki, happened to me. Boy Yuuki and me are twins.'' The Rule 63 version of Terumi told them.  
''What about you girl-Kazuma?'' Mitchell asked.  
''Uh, I'm Hazako.'' Hazako said sweatdropping.


End file.
